First Kiss
by Selestria
Summary: First kisses arent always the best kind.


-The first kiss wasn't in anyway romantic, to be honest it was pretty bad well not that it was horrible, but it's not what you'd picture to be a first kiss.

There was a knock on the door Julie sat up from her bed confused wondering who would be knocking on her door at this hour. She got out of bed wearing her thermal pajama pants and a black tank top, she reached over and opened the door to reveal a drunken Portman leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Kitty cat," he said a smile plastered on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's my room, id say that's a good reason why I'm here," she said sarcastically with a smirk on her face. He laughed loud and obnoxious and she couldn't help but join in the laughter. She noticed he was looking her over and couldn't help blushing from the attention.

"You're so funny cat lady," he said with a sexy grin.

"I try," she said. He then leaned over his lips crashing into hers his arm wrapped around her waist. It was wet and sloppy but Julie didn't push him away, knowing he would eventually come back for air. He eventually pulled back and ran his fingers through his hair and she loved the sensation. "I think maybe it's time for you to get back to your bed."

"It's too far plus I'd rather share yours," He whispered softly in her ear and kissed her neck. Julie rolled her eyes and pushed him away trying to ignore the way he was making her body feel. He grabbed hold of her hips and leaned in to kiss her again, but she blocked it with her hand. He tried moving her hand without any success.

"Seriously Portman you have to go," she told him. She then pulled her hand suddenly when he licked the palm of her hand. "Eww, that's so gross." Julie wiped her hand to the side of his face and pushed him away. He laughed obnoxiously swaying down the hall.

"I'll catch ya later cat lady," he waved to her as he reached the doors that lead out of the girl's dorms. She couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he was when he got this drunk.

The next day Julie sat at the table eating her breakfast noticing that Portman was resting his head on the table and wasn't raising it for anything. She smiled at his slumped over posture.

"Hey Julie are you heading back to Bangor for the break?" Connie asked. Julie was still watching Portman before she realized that Connie had spoken.

"Huh? Sorry I didn't hear what you said," Julie asked coming out of her trance. Connie laughed at her, they weren't the closest but they were still friends so she could figure out that something was going on with the two of them.

"I asked if you were going to go back home for the break. Visit your dad and all," she smiled at her.

"No I'll be here, I'd love to see my dad again but he can't afford to pay for me going back and forth so much. I mean its only four days and I would only be there really for one day before I'm packing again to come back here." She said and looked at her soggy pancakes not finding them in the least appetizing.

"That makes sense, I thought you might have wanted to stay home because of something else," Connie bluntly stared at Portman. Julie rolled her eyes and gave her a 'yea right' look. Portman eventually lifted his head from the table.

"Hey can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Dean asked Julie in a whisper as everyone else was focused on their breakfast. She nodded and followed him out of the room.

-"I made an ass out of myself last night didn't I?" Dean asked embarrassed.

"No not really," She smiled at him, "Though the kiss could have been better it was a bit sloppy." He gave her a sly smirk and grabbed her hand.

"Well let me make it up to you," He pulled her closer both of them smiling like fools. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He let the kiss linger and it wasn't as if Julie was rushing to end it anytime soon. Finally pulling back they looked into each other's eyes, he ran his knuckles over her cheek and softly play punched her. "Can't say that Dean Portman was a sloppy kisser now, still friends?" He smirked at her.

"Yea friends," Her speech wavered as she felt her cheeks turn bright red.

"Ok I better go, can't be late again for class Mr. Simmons will have my head. Check ya later cat lady." He made his way down the hallway.

"Yea see ya," Julie said disappointment on her face and in her voice.


End file.
